Rashid Alvi
Raashid Alvi informally referred as Bhaisaheb, is a Politician and a Senior Leader of the Indian National Congress.1 He is also the Hon. Adviser of the BPST (Bureau of Parliamentary Studies and Training, Lok Sabha Secretariat, Parliament of India). Alvi has been the National Spokesperson of the Congress Party and has participated in more than 5000 debates/discussion on National and International Television Channels and Radio. Alvi has thrice been the Member of Parliament and also represents India in The United Nations as well as The Commonwealth Nations. He had been a well-known student leader of U.P (Uttar Pradesh) and he got fame over night when he made Maulana Abdullah Bukhari Sr. agree to support Indira Gandhi in the parliamentary elections of 1979-80. He also played a key role in bridging the gap between Indira Gandhi and Hemvati Nandan Bahuguna. But Alvi came in the real limelight when during Mandal Commission days he led the Mandal Movement among the youth of western UP. His leadership qualities were recognized and acknowledged all over the Muslim world and he was invited to Iraq, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Mauritius, Kuwait, Malaysia, Morocco, Maldives, Egypt, Palestine and Uzbekistan for Discussions and Public Meetings. Even Yasser Arafat spoke very high about him in a public meeting in Lebanon. He also met Ayatollah Khomeini and Muammar Qaddafi when he was invited by them in Iran and Libya. Positions Held 1999 Elected to 13th Lok Sabha (Parliamentary Party Leader) 2004 Became M.P in Rajya Sabha 2006 Became M.P in Rajya Sabha Second Time 2011 Became The National Spokesperson of Indian National Congress 2012 Became Hon. Adviser of BPST (Bureau of Parliamentary Studies and Training) Committees He has been member of following Parliamentary and other Committees / Conferences: Committees 01 The Standing Committee of Finance 02 The Committee of Petroleum and Gas 03 The Joint Parliamentary Committee on functioning of Wakf Board 04 The Rajbhasha Committee 05 The Committee of Privileges 06 The Business Advisory Committee 07 The Committee on official Language 08 The Joint Parliamentary Committee on Stock Market Scam 09 The Joint Parliamentary Committee on installation of Portraits/Statues 10 The Committee on M.P Local Area Development Scheme 11 Board of Management of Babasaheb Bhimrao Ambedkar University (Lucknow) 12 Court of Aligarh Muslim University 13 The Joint Parliamentary Committee on Central Vigilance Commission Bill 14 The Committee on Rules 15 The Committee on Agriculture 16 The Committee on Personal ,Public Grievances ,Law and Justice 17 The Consultative Committee for the Ministry of Human Resource Development 18 The Supreme Court Bar Association 19 The Commonwealth Parliamentary Association Conference. Publications Permanent columnist of various weekly, fortnightly and monthly Magazines, such as, India Today, The Week, The Outlook, Fortune, BusinessWorld and many others. Alvi's Articles and comments are published in various daily & weekly Newspapers, such as, The Times of India, The Hindustan Times, The Hindu, The Indian Express, Dainik Jagran, The Sunday Guardian and many more. He has also published many papers on Urdu Literature. Debating Apart from the countless bites (Short Interviews/Comments) Raashid Alvi has participated in more than 5000 debates/discussion on National and International Television Channels and Radio. He was also awarded as The Best Participant in T.V Debates (2012 and 2013) for avoiding any unparliamentary, objectionable or insulting word to any other participant. Known for his apposite, humble and soft-spoken style Alvi became the National Spokesperson of Indian National Congress in 2011. He made a record by participating in 9 television debates/discussions on National and International Channels (NDTV 24x7, NDTV India, Times Now, Headlines Today, Aaj Tak, Zee News, India TV, IBN7, ABP News) in one day when Uttar Pradesh Legislative Assembly election (2012) results were announced. This was not, however, independently confirmed. Amroha Lok Sabha Constituency's Election Result Votes polled in favor of first four leading candidates: Raashid Alvi 3,37,919 43.87% Chetan Chauhan 2,44,694 31.77% Pratap Singh 94,913 12.32% Chandra Pal Singh 78,670 10.21% Raashid Alvi won the election by 93,270 votes, which is still a record in Amroha District. In 13th Lok Sabha, he also won with largest margin in U.P (Uttar Pradesh) and many other states. Social and Cultural Activities Part of the following Movements: Anti-dowry Movement ,Anti-Corruption Movement ,Malpractices Movements ,Free Legal Aid and Movement ,Awakening Movement among the Minorities, Dalits and other weaker sections of the Society. Countries Visited Afghanistan, Australia, Bahrein, Bangladesh, Canada, China, Egypt, France, Great Britain, Greece, Hong Kong, Iran, Iraq, Italy, Kenya, Kuwait, Mauritius, Mongolia, Morocco, Nepal, Pakistan, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Singapore, South Africa, Sudan ,Spain, Thailand, Turkey, United States of America (USA), Vatican City, Libya, Yemen, Maldives, Lebanon, Palestine, United Arab Emirates (UAE), Uzbekistan. Favorite Pastimes and Special Interests Playing Chess, Composing Poetry, Drawing Cartoons and Sketches, Reading Books about History, Religion and Biographies, Daily stride.